Copier
by SylvanFaustGo
Summary: She tried to resist. But when Lila made new attempt to threat her she broke. It was noticed by Hawk Moth and he did mistake. He sent akuma to Marinette. And now whole Paris in danger. In this universe Nino, Alya and Chloe have got their Miraculous not on part time but on forever. Rated T because there is some "Strong language"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.  
Rated T because here presented some "strong language".

* * *

Part #1. Evil plans. Something went wrong. Sad revelations.

* * *

It was the day.

Lila decided to begin destroying class's faith in Ladybug since they believed in her lies. This process enjoyed her more because she knew that Marinette and Adrien would be hurt because they were fans of them and always protected them from taunting etc.

She hated them both. They both were such holy mans with their attempts to put everybody in the class on the right way when they are doing mistakes and then they didn't believe to her. She tried to treat them, terrify them to make them play in this game by her rules. It almost works with Marinette: when she became Chameleon she saw her fear, but Marinette didn't broke.

It was to her so disgusting. Then Adrien turned away from her. And Lila began planning how she supposed destroy her three most wanted (in her dreams) archenemies: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Ladybug.

She wouldn't destroy Adrien yet because she afraid of his father, Gabriel Agreste. Step by step. At first she will crush Marinette and Ladybug and then it will be Adrien's turn. They will regret that they stood on her way to win.

When Lila started planning she noticed one thing that wasn't obviously at first. Marinette and Adrien hadn't been akumatized yet. It seemed to her weird but this fact made her desire to delete them stronger.

So… Marinette and Ladybug. You are the first.

* * *

Francoise-Dupont school, lunch break.

* * *

Their class was sitting in school's dining room. Suddenly Marinette heard something from Lila about Ladybug. It alerted her. She stood up and came closer to Lila and their classmates. Then she stopped and began listen Lila's lies with disgruntled face. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone in this. Adrien stood near with her and his face was gloomy.

"… know what? Of course Paris is need Ladybug. But who she would be without her companions? She always needs someone's support like Chat's or Rena's or Carapace's or Queen's. I think she afraid fight alone with those akumas and manipulate others heroes to defend herself."

"Why you are so confident in this Lila?" Marinette tried to stay calm but she was on the edge.  
Lila turned to Marinette. "Because everybody tried to defend her while she is standing behind their backs. And when time is come she uses her Lucky Charm and boom! All glory to her and all cones to her companions. She is like you, you know?"

It was very loud slap to Marinette. "What. Do. You. Mean. Lying. Bitch?" Her calmness was defeated and anger began to spray through her veins.

Crowd was in shock. They couldn't believe that their Marinette, kind, calm and their everyday Ladybug could say those words to girl whose stories looked so truly that they believed her, and called Lila like that?

But Lila only smiled at this. "You know what I mean. Every time when there is a new akuma you hiding somewhere and waiting until it stop. Then you approached to akumatized person and wow! He listens to you and you are growing in others eyes. But… You know? If those villains don't really scary or dangerous you are still hiding at others backs like as Ladybug. Oh, wait. I know one more point which made you and Ladybug more similar. I was akumatized three times because of you both. You are working like a team. You are treating people around you and then tell everybody that it was Chloe, then Ladybug saves Paris and you are approaching. You are both weak persons. Without those villains you are both nothing."

Marinette couldn't resist more. Oh, how she would slap her! But she couldn't do this. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could.

"Wait, Marinette! Did you really believed for this liar? Marinette! Came back please!" Adrien shouted but Marinette didn't answer.

"Marinette! Please!" All her class joined to Adrien but it didn't help. Even Chloe couldn't resist for this. She was the first who turned to Lila who set on the chair with smug grin.

"Look what you did." Chloe hissed in anger. "We know Marinette and Ladybug as well as you didn't know. You will pay for it. Adrien, guys, are you agree?"

Something was wrong. All those things are gone wrong. Lila understood that she hurried to destroying Marinette and Ladybug. Then she looked to her classmates and saw their unanimous approval.

"We are not always agreeing with you, Chloe. But you are right. This is too much." Alya answered.

"I already knew that your life is based only on lies but this… Marinette was almost right. You are not lying bitch." Lila glanced at Adrien with perplexity. But she wasn't alone in this. Everybody was surprised too because they didn't saw Adrien too angry never. "You are fucking lying bitch. How dare you 'shit' told this to her? I'm agreeing with Chloe. I didn't like this method but today it is very good to use it."

Then Lila turned her attention back to Chloe. She saw that she took her phone and unblocked it. "I'm gonna call my daddy. You will be deleted from our school." Chloe told it as if it was judgment to Lila.

"And to make it more official we will sign the petition, we will ask for Mme. Bustier to sign it too and then we will carry it to Principal Damocle." Alya finished.

"Ivan, Kim, please, can you watch for this liar to prove that she will not run away? She should apologize to Marinette and Ladybug." Adrien suddenly stopped.

* * *

"Marinette, Marinette… Oh, shit! Alya, Nino, hurry!" He bounced on the spot and ran to exit. "Watch for this bitch!" He shouted to his classmates and indicated on Lila when he was close to exit.

"Adrien, dude, what happened?" Nino asked hardly. It was too hard to run and talk in one time.

"Did you see her state? She can be akumatized right now!"

"Guys! Look!" Alya shouted and turned their attention to Marinette's balcony. Dark butterfly flew away from her balcony and was flying somewhere else.

"It seems lucky." Nino told with a relief.

"We should still check her. And explain all things that happened at the lunch." Adrien decided.

They came into bakery and saw Marinette's mom.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." They greeted her.

"Hello guys! And I always told you call me Sabine." She greeted back with a worry smile. It wasn't hard to understand why Marinette's friends were here because their faces were worried as her. "Marinette is in her room, you can go and check her. Tom, conduct them to her room."

After one minute Tom left them near with his daughter's trapdoor. "I think you first should talk with her. Now we can't understand why she became in this state and can't help her."

"We will explain you later, sir."

"Call me Tom, please." Marinette's dad told with sad smile and came back to his wife.

Friends knocked in trapdoor but Marinette didn't answer. They opened it and climbed in her room. She wasn't there. Alya also checked her balcony because skylight was opened but Marinette wasn't there. All three of them exchanged glances. Where she could be?

* * *

"Adrien, Nino, Alya, please, close the trapdoor." They suddenly heard feminine voice. "We need to talk. All nine."

"Wait, who are you?" They asked in perplexity.

"Close the door before Marinette's parents came here!" Voice said with impatience.

Nino was closer to trapdoor so he closed it.

"Guys, we should reveal to each other. Wayzz, can you call Pollen to invite them here?" Voice asked.

"Of course Tikki." Green kwami flew away from Nino's baseball and froze. He made mental call to Pollen.

"Wait, you are Carapace?" Adrien was surprised. He didn't know that his friend was his green partner.

"Yes, he is." Alya answered before Nino. "And I predict your next question: yes I knew it because I'm Rena Rouge and we revealed each other when Ladybug gives us Miraculous in Heroes Day."

"Wait, dude, you look surprised that you didn't know our secret identities but you didn't look surprised when you saw my kwami. Does it mean that you are Chat Noir?"

"Um… Yes, I am." There wasn't any reason to hide it right now so Adrien revealed himself.

"Hey guys! Did you call me?" Queen Bee went down in Marinette's room while she was transforming back in Chloe. "Hey, wait a minute, one more kwami?" She stared at Wayzz.

"Actually there is three more." Plagg said when he flew away from his pocket. Trixx flew away from Alya's backpack and they all stared at each other. "Tikki, where are you? We're all here."

"I'm here." Red kwami flew away from Marinette's purse which all friends didn't notice.

"You're Ladybug's kwami, right?" Adrien asked and then his legs buckled and if there wasn't Alya and Nino he would fell on the floor. "The girl whose I was in love all this time was Marinette… But where is she? Tikki, where is Marinette, my Ladybug?"

Tikki stared at the floor. Tears began fell down from her eyes. "She…" Tikki sobbed. "She has been akumatized."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.  
Rated T because there is presented some strong language.

* * *

Part #2. Tikki's story. Parents emotions. Realizations. Even villains admitting their mistakes.

* * *

"HOW?!" All four heroes shouted.

"We have seen that akuma flew away from her window! We thought that she resisted for Hawk Moth and that she is sitting here and maybe crying." Nino said.

"You don't know what deep hole we have got right now." Tikki said sadly. "I will tell you all things that I know now."

And she began her story.

* * *

Hawk Moth asylum, ten minutes ago.

* * *

"Well, what can I see? Full field of anger is laid in my favorite school. But there are more strong emotions from one person. They are the strongest emotions that I had ever seen! Anger, upset, despair from fact that her friends won't believe to her. She is gonna be the strongest villain that I had ever made. You resisted from me some times but today you are lost. Flew away my little akuma and settle in her! Miraculous Five, your defeat is coming!"

* * *

Francoise-Dupont school, ten minutes ago.

* * *

Marinette was running. Tears in her eyes couldn't stop falling on the earth while she was running. She heard her friends shouted something to her but she didn't listen to them. They will still believe in Lila's lies and she couldn't even tolerate for this. She didn't see exit from this situation.

She opened her house's door fast and closed it with noise. She ran up to her room and didn't paying attention on her worrying parents. She wanted to stay alone.  
She closed her trapdoor. She was alone now. Almost…

"Marinette! Please calm down, if you will let your emotions win over you you would be a perfect target for Hawk Moth!" Tikki tried to return her Marinette. Marinette, who always looked to her fear in face; Marinette, who always tried to find something positive in bad situations; Marinette, who was truly hero for Paris as Ladybug.

"I'm sorry, Tikki." Tikki didn't understand at first what happened but then she saw that Marinette pulled out her earrings and hiding them in her purse. "Tell our team what happened. They should know everything. After all of those days of confidence I feel that I was on the edge of my resist and fell from this edge. I'm sorry Tikki. Please, help them stop me. Show them a way to Master Fu. He will help them. See you later, Tikki. Don't follow me right now."

* * *

"MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted in pain when she saw that she took Adrien's lucky charm and went to her balcony. She didn't listen her Chosen and follow for her. She hid behind Marinette's layer and looked in pain how Marinette caught akuma in bracelet and then transforming in… Marinette?

"I'm Copier now, huh?" She said with ice in her voice. "Well, I don't like when somebody is trying to play with me like I'm his toy. Hawk Moth, this present is for you." Her smile was very evil and her laugh… Tikki shook in fear. Then her fear grew when she saw that Marinette transformed into…

HAWK MOTH?!

Yes, she transformed into Hawk Moth. But she could still see Marinette's personal touches in this Hawk Moth. She still was a woman, she still saw her pigtails and she still had got her voice and her bracelet. Then Tikki saw that she… No. Tikki couldn't believe to her eyes.

Marinette created new akuma!

"I feel his anger that he can't control me. He is a cool target. Flew away my little akuma and settle in him!" Tikki heard her chosen. Then she saw that akuma flew away "And I should move on to meet one little liar…"

Marinette again make transformation and became… No, how is it possible to be?

LADYBUG?!

Then Tikki glanced to akuma because it flew away not so far. It still was there and was controlling by Marinette.

"Hawk Moth, Lila, what did you done both?! You put us in really dangerous situation!" Tikki thought herself.

"It is time to pay a visit to Miss Volpina." Ladybug laughed darkly. Then she threw her yo-yo and gone away to school. Then she changed her target. At first she needs to find a safe place where she can hide from Miraculous Five, Copier thought herself.

* * *

Room was full of silence. Room was full of sadness worry. What they supposed to do without Marinette? She always came to rescue when they all was in danger and now she was gone. Suddenly silence was broken by Adrien's crying.

"M-Marinette!" His tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes.

"Adrien, calm down. We're feeling the same right now. But while you are crying you can't help her by nothing." Chloe said. They all heard her worry in her voice no matter how carefully she conceals it.

"Well, there is only one plus in this situation." Nino whispered to Alya.

"Which?" She looked shocked.

"Our golden boy finally realized his crush on Marinette."

"Yes, but it is only one plus in this whole situation!"

Suddenly Plagg whispered, "Kwamies, hide!"

"What happened? We heard that somebody is crying here." Tom was the first who climbed in Marinette's room. Sabine followed him.

"It is Adrien." They answered and showed to Marinette's parents Adrien who was laid on the floor and was sobbing while he was hugging Marinette's cat-themed pillow.

"Wait a second. Where is our daughter?" Sabine noticed that there was no Marinette in the room.

"We think that she has been akumatized because all her things are there." Adrien said deafly.

* * *

Tom and Sabine both felt weakness in their legs. After few seconds they both were sitting on the floor and hugged each other.

"Our daughter… Why did it happen?"

Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloe exchanged by glances. They decided to tell the truth.

"We've got one girl in our school… Her name is Lila Rossi…"

"Don't tell me anymore. I've heard enough. Where is she now?" Tom was looked very angry.

"Tom, if you will go now to take revenge at her it wouldn't help to… Mari." Adrien singled out her name. "We all know each other for a long time, Nino knows her longer then I or Alya or Chloe. But we can with a confidence that she wouldn't like to see how her parents make violence to another person."

Sabine caressed Tom's hand and he calmed down. "You are right, Adrien. She wouldn't see us like that. You better go to school now and tell your friends… this. I will conduct you to school. Objections won't be accepted. And don't worry: I will conduct you to entrance of school. Then I will come back here. Maybe we would meet our daughter here and we would talk and she will come back to us. I hope on this."

Tom, Sabine, Nino, Alya, Chloe went down. Nobody didn't notice that Adrien stayed a little to capture Marinette's purse with Tikki and Ladybug's Miraculous in it and only then he went down. Tom said goodbye to them after he conducted them back to school and couldn't resist his tears from his eyes. "Please, save our daughter if you can." He said to them and then hugged each. Hugs were new to Chloe but she accepted them.

When Tom hugged Adrien he whispered to him, "Maybe it would help with comeback of mine daughter: she has got a crush on you since your second day in school. Maybe if you will remind it to her you will return her to us."

He left Adrien in shocked state, waved to others and gone back to his bakery. Alya, Chloe and Nino turned to Adrien with curiosity: what did Tom whisper to him?

"I'm full jerk. I'm full fucking jerk." Adrien whispered still in shock state.

* * *

Hawk Moth Asylum, five minutes after Copier's appearance.

* * *

"Ugh! Why I can't control her? Why she didn't listen to me? Did I make a mistake? What's wrong with this akuma?"

He was so passionate on this fact that he didn't noticed black with purple butterfly.

"Dark wings fall." Gabriel stood in the middle of the room and realized which catastrophic mistake he has done.

He noticed in this girl love… This wasn't noticed by object of this love. She loves his son, Adrien. And now he put him in danger for villain, who was unstoppable now because…

She was Ladybug.

He noticed it in those few seconds when she was under his control. And now he couldn't call back akuma. His son is in danger. He can't lose him after Emilie. He will not survive after this.

"Master, what akuma is doing here?" Nooroo interrupted his thoughts.

He turned back and saw akuma. "But… I didn't create it… Oh no," Gabriel whispered in disbelief. "It came to me. Nooroo, I rid you. Find Miraculous Five and the Guardian and tell them who I'm and give to Guardian my miraculous. It will help them to stop me and Copier. Because… I think I can't resist for it. And I want to save my son."

"Yes Master." Nooroo answered. He didn't believe to his ears: after so many months Gabriel saw the light and it happened after his mistake. It was strange but Nooroo was proud that Mr. Agreste can admit his mistakes and think about defending others. He picked up Butterfly Miraculous and flew away to Master Fu.

Meanwhile akuma landed on Gabriel's necktie and he heard voice of this girl who won his derby hats school competition.

"My greetings, Voice of Truth…"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #3. Hopes for forgiving. Bend over. Shocking news. Overakuma. Sudden appearance.

* * *

"My greetings, Voice of Truth…"

"No. You won't take control against me. You won't take control over me."

"…Nobody didn't understand you even your son." She didn't pay attention on his mumbling. "You always lied everybody, even your son. You want to protect him but you are afraid that he will reject you if he will find out that you were Hawk Moth. Only genuine confession will make Parisians and especially your son forgive you. You can do it Gabriel. Do it for Emilie and your son…" Her sweet voice lulled him and then he said, "I will do it for you, Emilie and Adrien. You both always hated liars so I'm gonna confessing to everybody. For you, Emilie. For you Adrien." He whispered final words with tears in his throat.

"Voice of Truth, I give you ability to make people believe whatever you said if it is truth and follow to you. Also you can sense if people are telling truth or they are telling you lie. But if you will lie you will lose your wife like if she was touched by Timebreaker. Instead of you will bring me Miraculous of every member of Miraculous five." Copier said with smug grin.

"As you wish, Copier. This is for you, Emilie and Adrien."

* * *

"Huh, I thought that it's gonna be harder. I thought that Gabriel is a tough cookie. But he is looked like liquid jelly. And he was the person who was my fashion idol for years? I'm disappointed. I'm very strong disappointed in you, Gabrielle Agreste. Maybe you will get some points of my karma when you will do your confession and will bring me Miraculous. I will show whole world that there is only I can make rules. I will show you that entire Ladybug is always in first line when she is fighting with her enemies. But at first, my new home…" Copier talked to herself aloud. Then she landed on the observation deck of Eiffel Tower and noticed glances from tourists and Parisians.

"Ladybug, what are you doing here? Is there is something wrong?" Officer asked.

"Can you clear observation deck from people? Because it could be too dangerous here in the coming hours." She tried to use Ladybug's careful tone and it seems to her that it worked well and officer believed her.

Observation deck was clear now. There was only she. Alone. She breathed happily in Gustav Eiffel cabinet and then transformed into Evillustrator.

"It is time to equip this place as my wishes…" She said dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile in Francoise-Dupont school.

* * *

When they came back in dining room without Marinette they felt bad.

When they looked at their faces anxiety was replaced by fear.

When they started telling that Marinette had been akumatized all girls in their class started crying. Except Lila.

She only snorted when she heard about it. "She deserved it nothing more. She should tell thank you to Hawk Moth for this present. And I told you all this time that that girl brings only misfortunes and you didn't bel…"

Lila didn't finished her phrase because she received some slaps from Adrien, Nino, Alya and Chloe.

"Can you tell us at least one reason why we didn't kill you yet?"

Lila looked in their eyes and understood that she really bended over. If they will not kill her they will do to her so much damage as they can. And nothing and nobody will stop them.

"Because I should apologize against Marinette."

"It's correct answer. You know? I can't raise my hand against women. But you're… you're…"

"Adrien, calm down! It wouldn't help in returning Marinette!" Nino and Kim hung on his shoulders.

"I know… But she hurt Marinette. MY MARINETTE!" He shouted very loud. Then he turned back to Lila. "And I can't forgive you. You will be never forgiven."

Then he turned back to his classmates who watched at his expression with surprise looks on their faces. He sighed. "I know that it is not right but couldn't you bring here some ropes to bind her to make sure that she will not run away?"

"Here is, Adrien." Rose and Juleka said in unison. "We wanted to do very big bauble today," Rose explained, "but you see how all this turn."

"Alix, Kim, can you bind her to the chair? I know that you are professionals in this after all your competitions."

"Sure." They said and approached to Lila without any pleasure.

"Wait, you are serious? Please, don't do it! Please!

"Kept your eyes on her. Guys, I think that we need have conversation now without overhearing." Adrien turned to Alya, Chloe and Nino.

"Yeah, sure." They nodded

The reason was simple: they felt that their kwamies wants to tell them something.

They went out the door, closed it, turned around and froze. There was standing Master Fu.

* * *

"Well, I see that you know each other identity… I'm not upset about it: it should be happen someday. Wait, where is Ladybug?"

"She," Adrien swallowed hardly, "she had been akumatized, Master."

Master Fu froze for a moment. Then he sighed and muttered, "Well, it explains a lot of things…"

"What are you telling about, Master?"

"Not here. Let's go to the empty class."

He opened their lab class missed them ahead. Then he checked that anybody followed them and closed the door.

"Master, what happened except Marinette's akumatization?" Teens were still in perplexity.

"Okay. Some news are good and some news are bad especially for Adrien. Adrien, please, sit down on the chair."

"What good news are?"

"Let me introduce to you Nooroo, the kwami of…"

"NOOROO!" Five voices shouted in unison and five flashes of light glimpsed and then they found that Nooroo was buried under five bodies of other kwami.

"… of Butterfly." Master Fu finished his sentence. Then he glanced to Adrien. " It was wise choice to take Ladybug's Miraculuos along."

"It seemed to me that it is not good idea to leave it in her house." He answered simply.

"Wait, if Nooroo is here and he is kwami of Butterfly it means that…" They realized what really happened.

"Yes, Hawk Moth is gone." Master Fu confirmed. "But it leads us to bad news. Nino, young ladies, can you lay your arms on Adrien's shoulders now?"

"Um… Yes." They were alert in anticipation of really bad news.

"At first, Hawk Moth had been akumatized. I see that you know something about it. Tell me please how this could be happened."

"I saw how she created akuma, Master." Tikki said. "And I heard that it intended to Hawk Moth."

"And we saw how it flew away from her room. At first we thought that Marinette resisted to it but after Tikki's story we understood how wrong we were."

"Akuma created akuma? It is something new." Now Fu looked perplexity.

"Excuse me, Master?" Nooroo voiced. "Hawk Moth couldn't control the last akuma. It was only one time in history before today."

"Do you mean Overakuma? Five thousand years ago?" Old man looked shocked.

"Now excuse me." Alya intervened in conversation. "Five thousand years ago there was another Hawk Moth? And he was based in Ancient Egypt?"

"Yes. You are right, Alya. Five thousand years ago there was an attempt to call the Queen Nefertiti from underworld. Pharaoh of this time was overakuma. Overakumas are appearing when the target is radiate so strong emotions that they could feel on very big distance. This happened with Pharaoh. Then Ladybug won only with the help of tricks."

"She dressed in the mummy and turned on her clumsiness." Tikki said with a smile while she reminded those events.

"As…" Alya began but caught warning glance from Nino who glanced then on Adrien. She understood him and nodded.

"But now there is no Ladybug and we should rid her." Adrien said and his voice was full of determination.

"Overakuma is opponent that can destroy everything. You are lucky that it hiding in her you have a chance to capture it."

"Wait, Master. You said 'at first'. Is there is 'at second'?" Nino asked.

"Yes." Old man sighed hardly. "Adrien, Hawk Moth is your father, Gabriel Agreste."

"So, M'Lady was right then." Adrien muttered and fell in fainting.

"What is happened with him?" Master looked worried.

"He revealed and relived too much events today." Chloe answered. "We can return him back if you will help me find ammonia."

"It seems that you listened to teachers." Nino smirked.

"I love chemistry, that's all."

"Here it is." Alya opened the bottle and brought it to Adrien's nose.

He sneezed and then groaned, "Alya, put away from me this bottle! It's worse than Plagg's cheese!"

"Oh, thank you for compliment, kid." Then Plagg alerted. "Hide!"

* * *

Then teens heard trample of many feet. Then four realized that Master Fu disappeared. Then door opened.

"Thanks God, you are save all!" Their classmates shouted with relief. Then they noticed Adrien who was lying on the floor. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened with you all? And where are Kim, Max, Nath and Lila?"

"Well…" His classmates began rubbing their necks.

"It is better to know truth now than to suffer from it afterwards. What happened?"

"Marinette was there. And... She kidnapped Lila."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #4. Rude but truly. Celine Bustier's story. Evil Copier. She is still there.

* * *

"Adrien, we know how you feel now. You realized that you love your friend and now she is akumatized. Then she appeared here and akuma threatened your friends. It was an akuma! It wasn't Marinette! And we should stop it and we will. But now we need your help with rescuing our friends."

This conversation lasted already twenty minutes. All this time Adrien was sitting in the corner of the room while Alya and Nino tried to cheer him up. Chloe decided to help with rescuing but it seems that it wasn't very successful.

"Nino, let me say now." Alya asked for. Nino nodded. Then she turned to Adrien and started her speech.

"Pick up your drool and stop dissolving nurses! You were almost right," Adrien glanced at her with perplexity and she continued. "Because you are both fucking jerks! She was sure that she hasn't got any support in her war with Lila and you didn't show to her any signs that you don't like Lila too. She tried to say that she loves you but she love you so much that she couldn't tell you about her true feelings and you didn't notice it! But it is not too late to fix it. You can get back our friend and your love and you will. You should only stand up and start fixing all things that you've done. And your love square… To be honest I shipped it but when it came outside I really hate it. Just break this square and make only one line: you and Marinette."

Adrien still was sitting but after one minute he stood up and came out of the lab. "It seems like you cheered and charged him, babe." Nino said and then he hugged his girlfriend. "It is cool that our sunshine is back."

"I hope on the fact that he wouldn't stop by anything while he is reaching his goal." Alya hugged back. "Come on, we should help them and we should listen whole history what happened while we was talking with Master Fu.

They caught up Adrien close with the door of dining room and then all three entered in the dining room. They saw the strangest picture that they had ever seen. Everybody tried to rid Nathaniel, Kim and Max whose were captured in some traps that could be created by some villains from their past.

It seems that Nathaniel was free but when they looked at him more intently they noticed that he has got free area in two meters around him. And he was knocking in the air like if it was a wall. Sure, it was a work of Mime.

Kim bungled on the ceiling. He was caught in the cocoon of slime and he couldn't move well. But his head was outside of cocoon so he could talk well. It was Horrificator's work.

And Max… He was captured in the cell. But it looked like very real but where did it come from? There could be only one explanation: it was work of Evillustrator.

They froze in perplexity. Mylene is here, her father is traveling with his troupe and Nathaniel is captured. "Guys, thanks that you are coming. We tried a lot of things to rid them but we weren't successful in it and we've got limit of our ideas." Mme. Bustier greeted them.

"How all of those villains came here unnoticed?" Nino expressed the idea that was in his, Adrien and Alya heads. "We know that Nathaniel didn't transform into Evillustrator and Mylene into Horrificator. But how..?"

"Okay, listen… I'm warning you that it could be hurting to listen it. Your classmates will help me if I will forget something." Mme. Bustier answered and told the story…

* * *

Francoise-Dupont school, dining room, forty five minutes ago.

* * *

Mme. Bustier entered in dining room and she felt that cats scraped a heart. It was already twenty minutes since lesson has started but her class was disappeared. After ten minutes from the bell she decided to ask other students where her class could be. In one class she heard that they are still in dining room and that there happened something very serious.

She didn't like it.

When she entered in the room she quickly counted over the heads her students.

Six students were missing.

"Where are Lila, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Adrien and Marinette?" She asked with the fear in her voice.

"The middle four is somewhere in the school. And Lila is here." Class parted and they showed to Mme. Bustier bind Lila with the gag in her mouth.

Mme. Bustier looked completely shocked. "What… what did you done with this poor girl?"

"She is not a poor girl. She deserved it for all her deeds that she did."

"Okay, I hope you will explain why you did this…"

"Mme. Bustier, can you sign the petition?" Alix asked.

"What is this petition about?" Celine looked surprised.

"To delete Lila Rossi from our school."

It seems that her eyes couldn't grow wide anymore but it was wrong impression.

"Those… those choices couldn't be accepted without agreement from all class and especially your class president. I ask you again: where is Marinette?"

"We saw each other, Celine, about an hour ago and you're already missed me? I'm not upset about it. Because I missed for everybody." Marinette's voice suddenly appeared into the room and everybody bounced even Lila. They looked around to see her but she wasn't there.

"Oh come on! If you don't see what can happened on the earth maybe you will see something in the air?" Marinette's voice sounded unusually mockingly.

Class raised their heads and stared at Marinette who was bungled on the lamp upside down and looked for them from 5 meters height.

"How… How did you get there?"

"Oh, it is a magic trick, but I can show it to you because you 'deserved' it." She singled out 'deserved' with a dangerous and evil notes. "You are all deserved it when you abandoned me and believed this bitch." She nodded in the side of Lila." But now… let the show begins!"

Jaws were dropped on the floor. Now they're all see not their Marinette but Evillustrator. Class glanced at Nathaniel but he still was here and his jaw was dropped too.

"Surprise my dearest!" Marinette giggled mockingly. "Although who am I kidding… You WERE my dearest. All my class was dearest to me until SHE came." She again nodded to Lila.

"Marinette…"

"I'm not Marinette anymore! I'm Copier and will be Copier for the rest of the days. And now…" She drew something in her album.

"Get outta here!" Max shouted and pushed out everybody with unexpected power before cage finally formed.

"It's sad that there is only one bird in the cage… And it is not nightingale but poor sparrow…"

"Marinette, calm down and get a hold of yourself." Nathaniel tried to say it peacefully. "We need our Marinette, not Copier. We need our kind, sweet and cheerfully Marinette! Please, come back!"

"Get a hold of myself? Oh, I can do it even silently." She said and transformed into Mime with a dark smile on her face. Then she landed on the floor near with Nathaniel and made a move like she is closing the door and throwing a key away. Nathaniel tried to move away from her but he bumped into the invisible wall and fell.

"Marinette! Please! Listen up us! Our class always loved you and we still love you. We understood that Lila is lying when she began blaming you and Ladybug! We newer abandoned you! It's Hawk Moth's thoughts, not yours! Came back to us, Marinette!" Kim shouted.

"Hawk Moth is gone, do you knew about it? Of course you are not because he is still didn't made his confession. So it is not his thoughts, they are only MINE. But I heard something about love. Who knows about love more than our Kimmy?" Copier transformed into Dark Cupid. "Or it is better to say, who knows better how to destroy it?"

With those words she shoots an arrow in Kim. He dodged and arrow hit Principle Damocle who opened the door to see why there is so aloud. His lips became black and then he gone away with the words, "I never loved this school and this job! Why I'm still here?"

"Oh, I see that sport is helped you somewhere but not only in gym classes. But who will help you if I will do this?"

She caught Kim and threw him in the air then she transformed into the Horrificator and threw slime to him. Now Kim was glued to ceiling and couldn't move. Then Copier felt that nobody don't afraid her in this form and transformed back to Marinette.

"I think that you understood your lesson. I came here to take her with me and it would be better if you will not stand on my way." Then she turned to Lila who looked at her with fear. "And I've got a very special program to you, my dear little liar." Her voice was such soft and cold that everybody fluttered.

"Marinette…" Mme. Bustier started but Copier interrupted her.

"Please Celine; don't taunt me to do that." And she transformed to Zombiezou. "We don't want the repeating of this history, isn't it?"

"Marinette! Please listen me again! I now that I'm gonna be punished by you after this but please, listen to me!" Juleka turned her attention to herself. "You wasn't alone who didn't believe to Lila. Your closest friends ran away to check you after events from the lunch. We never saw Alya, Nino and Chloe so upset and… We never saw Adrien so mad at somebody when he was blaming Lila. We saw his genuine emotions: he was hurt that you were hurt by Lila and he said aloud here that he loves you. He wants to see you, Marinette. And I think that he wouldn't see somebody another in you."

Copier froze for a moment and her transformation dropped and they saw Marinette, their Marinette, not Copier, again for a moment. But only for a moment.

"I think that I will talk with them privately later. But now I came for Lila and I will take her. Thank you Juleka, but it was weird to hear from you so many words." And she transformed into Volpina.

"Do you like to see yourself again?" She asked Lila with a mocking smile and Lila fell in faint.

* * *

"After she gone away with Lila we tried to escape boys, but we can't let them free without help of Miraculous Five. And her words about talking with you privately make us afraid that you were kidnapped too." Mme. Bustier sighed and then started crying. "I c-can't bel-lieve th-that it-t h-happened w-with o-our M-Mari! H-how I d-didn't n-notice h-her p-p-problems with Lila?"

"Don't blame yourself, Mme. Bustier. It wasn't your fault. We didn't notice that Lila began huffing Marinette." All three hugged their teacher to calm her.

"I'm already called to Miraculous Five and they will be there in one minute. Guys, can you meet them and conduct them here?" Chloe asked Alya, Nino and Adrien with a hint.

"Of course. It would be good because they can don't know a right way." They stood up. When they were close to Chloe Alya whispered, "Try to calm her down. It hurts to see our teacher in this state." Chloe nodded.

* * *

Adrien closed the door. When he turned around he saw that his friends are staring at him.

"You heard this story. Marinette is still here. And we can rid her because we have got a key to her – you." Alya said.

"I was really glad to hear it. And I know that we will come back your friend to us." Adrien nodded.

"Wait, 'your friend'? And what about you? She is not still your friend?" Nino asked.

"She is still my friend. But I think that it would be better if we will call her 'my girlfriend' from this moment." Adrien smiled to them. It was his first smile at this whole day. "Let's go to the empty class. We should transform now."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #5. It is hard to lie near with lie detector. Confession turned in another way. Hidden hints.

* * *

Meanwhile in helicopter, near with Notre-Dame de Paris.

"Good afternoon Parisians, you can hear Nadja Chamack now and we're leading special report to you. You can see an old villain Volpina who is taking… What the hell? If it is a girl who was Volpina who is this Volpina now? It seems very strange. We have already called to Miraculuos Five and they will arrive here soon. Now we're gonna fly to Eiffel Tower to see the future action. One member of MF told that there could be an akuma attack do we're gonna see the action. Don't turn off your screens! See all live events in the special report. We will come back live after short advertisement. See ya!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Eiffel Tower, Gustav Eiffel's cabinet.

* * *

Copier delete TV screen which she draw five minutes ago. Then she looked at Lila who watched all this action with undisguised fear. Now she saw the consequences of her actions very clearly.

"Are you enjoy it, huh? Do you like my show?" She asked mockingly. Now Copier was in form of Rogercop.

"Well, to be honest I'm excited a little bit for your level of cunning…"

"It's lie." Suddenly men's voice appeared.

"Who is there?" Lila bounced with the chair.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Copier said with curled lips and transformed into Nightingale.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome

A man who has lost his only love.

He can easy make you approve

That he is truly Voice of Truth!"

* * *

Then she transformed into Princess Fragnance.

"And now I want to listen your truly answer. How you could notice your lies will be found very easy. And if you will still trying to lie me I will made of you one of mine followers… But your level of my follower would be the same as slave. And it's true because you see know that I can make it easy if I will only push this button…"

She made a finger move but Lila yelled on fear, "Stop threat me, please! I will tell you only the truth now."

"It's true."

"Now answer on my question. Do you like my show?"

"No. I don't like it. I didn't want such an outcome. And answer on your second question: I'm envy about your level of cunning."

"It's true."

"Can you show me your friend Voice of Truth, please? It is a little bit scarier if you don't see the third conversator." Lila asked.

"It's true."

"Our little bitch learned how to use courtesy? Well, Gabriel, can you show yourself to our unpleasure guest?"

"As you wish, Copier." He came out from the shadow where he was hidden.

"Gabriel?" Lila asked in he glanced at the men and her eyes grew wide. "Mr. Agreste?!"

* * *

The hardest problem was Nathaniel's rescuing. Kim got rid after Chat used his baton to break ceiling. Max got rid after Carapace used his shield to break one of the rods. But how can you rescue the man when you can't see how he is locked? Solve was found by Mylene. She remembered her dad's lessons and played very cool mime.

After that they were asked where Ladybug is. Alya explained it as if Ladybug is very sick and can use her abilities only to de-evilize akuma and curing Paris with her 'Miraculous Ladybug curing'.

Then they listened again the history about Copier's appearance. And noticed one fact which was very scary and didn't noticed by them earlier.

"It seems that she can control all her abilities if she had ever changed? I thought that she can control only her present stance and her previous as it had been when she transformed into Hawk Moth and then in Ladybug because new villain still hadn't appeared. But after what I saw… She had saved ability of previous villains. But it looks like that she can use it only in similar villain form." Rena whispered.

"I hope that it is true." Carapace said.

"I hope that we could return her back without fight. I can't fight with M'Lady." Chat said. "I'm afraid of hurt her accidently and that it wouldn't cured by her Charm."

Queen Bee listened them but didn't make any sound.

"Um… Miraculous team?" They all turned back to see Rose with her tablet. "I think that you need to see this video." She showed them her tablet with opened site of news reports.

"It's a trap." They told it in unison. "It's a visible trap." Chat corrected.

"How did you know about that?" With skepticism Alya asked.

"After all those years around M'Lady and didn't learn nothing? It is the worse criminal that I could make to her."

"So, where's the real trap?" Queen asked.

"It is made in her base."

Suddenly right in front of them the screen which was made in past by Lady Wi-Fi appeared. But it appeared not only in front of them. Many other screens were hanging up in the air and they saw a man, who was wearing a form which was similar with minister's form, his head was covered by hood but one thing was excelled than others: he wore very light white necktie.

"We found the thing where is the second akuma is hiding." "Rena whispered. Then she turned back her attention to the screen exactly on the background. "It seems to me or they're really in Notre-Dame de Paris?"

After five minutes of watching Lila's apologizing Chat said,

"They are not in Notre-Dame de Paris."

"Can you explain?"

"They all don't touching anything."

"Okay, and what about them? Are they illusions?"

"No, they aren't. I noticed one little touch of Lila's hair to Hawk Moth's leg. If she touched Marinette there would be nothing because Creator of illusions can work with it and touch them."

"Okay that's enough, Miss Volpina Rossi. You said all your words truly from your heart. So, since Miraculous Five is not there in Notre-Dame de Paris I guess that they didn't caught in my trap. So, I always have got plan B and plan C. Let's go with plan B. Voice of truth, it's your turn.

Man stood up and went close to the camera. He opened his hood and the face of… Hawk Moth. He looked in the camera and said "Good afternoon, Parisians. Many people know me as Hawk Moth who sent to them akumas to capture Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. But not a lot of people knows that behind the mask they can find Gabriel Agreste. Listen me please, Parisians, I want to make a confession to all of yours especially for Miraculous Five and… my son."

He began to tell his story. He told how he was lying to his son, his company and to his own that he is doing this to his son. He told that only one person who knew about him was his assistant Nathalie Sancoeur. He told that he is repenting about all things that he ever done to Parisians. Adrien's eyes were full of tears and his companions sniffed. Voice of Truth finished his confession with those words,

"Parisians, I know that I was very bad guy to you all. And I know that it wasn't right to don't ask you about the help. But if you will help me find Miraculous stones I can return my Emilie to my son. Please, help me return my wife by Miraculous stones."

* * *

"Yes, Voice of Truth Gabriel." Lot of voices rang out around heroes. They looked around and saw that everybody's eyes were similar as if they were under control of hypnotizer. Then they moved to heroes with words,

"Help Gabriel Agreste return his wife by giving him your Miraculous. Help…"

"Hurry! Go to the roof!" Chat shouted. Carapace nodded and they both threw girls to the ceiling where was a hole which was made by Chat's baton. Then Carapace caught Chat's arm and they arrived to the roof by the baton.

"Guys, look here." Rena Rouge said with very tense tone.

Three other teens turned around and saw two things: Antibug's Anti Charm which was TV screen and Ladybug's Lucky Charm which was a list with some phrases on it.

TV screen turned on and they saw Marinette.

"Good afternoon my dear opponents for business! Oh, and where is Ladybug?" She made upset face but then quickly showed them wide evil smile."Oh, I know! She is there!" And she transformed into Ladybug. "You can don't worry: this conversation is only between us five." She transformed back to Marinette.

"Where are you, Marinette?"

"Do you know how I was tired hear this name whole day long? Marinette, Marinette, Marinette… I'm Copier now! Oh, wait. This is stupid name which was given by a man who hasn't got imagination. I'm… Okay. You can call me Queen Marinette."

"Queen is booked!" Chloe said.

"Well, I will be how my Chat is calling me, Purrincess Marinette." She showed them an illusion of Chat Noir who laid on her knees as if he was domestic and purred

"Dude, if she called you your Chat wedding will be soon." Carapace whispered to Adrien.

"Nah, nah, nah! I will marry only on Adrien. If I will ask him out finally…"

"And what prevents you from doing this?" Chat pulled time as he could while Rena tried to find location of Marinette.

"Well… What I'm doing here? Chat, Re… You will not return control on your body!"

"Marinette! Fight with it! You can…"

"Stop!" Copier interrupted Chat. "I gave you Lucky Charm because I want to give you a chance to beat me. Without that it would be boring. If you will do all from this list I will send you my location where we will have final fight. You have got two hours. And I will look for you in two eyes. And Alya, stop your tries to find me. I've got abilities of Lady Wi-Fi, remember? Goodbye." And she broke the call.

* * *

"Do you feel your son?"

"No."

"So, there could be only two options. But I want to save intrigue until the end." Then Copier turned to Lila who had got an illusion of Chat and vacant look. "Well, my little girl, are you ready to changing back into exemplary girl who is not lying?"

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

"I think that it is not a trap."

"Are you sure?"

"I think that Marinette tried her best to resist and sometimes akuma lose full control so she can make some hints or control her body for few seconds." Adrien answered. "Let's check the list. We should find a way to safe her. And Nino: one more hint about it and my baton will land on your head. Well, until the end." He warned his friend. He didn't notice that it was the similar situation as if he was Ladybug with her yo-yo and Nino was Chat.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #6. Poetry's puzzle. First spot. Everybody has a skeleton in his closet.

* * *

"Her heart is hid in the house

Where her crush wouldn't like to live.

Then a little bug-mouse

Will give you a sensitive gift.

Foxxy is one who knows about

How to work with some phones.

And then you will figure out

How much you didn't know about hers.

Then you should find some warm cold

From man who see the couple things.

Her heart wants your not ingot gold

Which is here and hiding under the rings.

Do all this things and bring them to place

Where was your first successful fight.

Or it would be for you a senseless race

And you know it, sunshine boy, right?

You would give up after a fight

But remember that she's near with you.

Drop your form which full of the night

And after this the winner is you

Because she will be able came back

And defend yourself from her.

But remember: it would be both your luck

If you will marry in future on her.

* * *

P.S. (It is visible only for Chat Noir)

In future be careful: some things

Will bring you unforgettable nights.

And newer show to other girls your winks

Or you would be has fear of nights.

If I want to say it easier: please, don't make her jealous. You will understand why after you will return her. 'Lucky Charm'."

* * *

It was almost five minutes since they had conversation with Copier and they read the list.

"Dude! Even Lucky Charm told you that you should marry on her! Ouch! My head! You forgot that your baton is made of metal?

"So… any suspicions?" Chloe asked.

"I think I know what it is about in Fox part." Alya said. "Also we know that it is mostly about Adrien and Marinette. But I don't know about others parts.

"I know about my part." Tikki said deafly because she was still hiding in one soft warm place.

"Your part?!"

"I will explain you later."

"Let's move to the first spot." Adrien returned into real world after reading.

"And where it is located?"

"Agreste Mansion. And I think I know which heart is meant there."

They arrived to Adrien's house in five minutes. Thankfully, Nathalie wasn't under Gabriel's control and she opened the door to them without any questions. She did more: she gave them Peacock Miraculous. After that they found explanation why they all weren't under Voice's control: they all are or was holders of Miraculous.

Four heroes entered in Adrien's room. After that Chat started doing strange things: he climbed on his climbing wall, pressed one of the bricks, then he moved to his CD collection and took out some disks, then he crawled under his computer and did some moves with clicking. All his moves he conducted with the words, "Please, don't laugh in the end." Finally he moved to his piano and played a melody which was Jagged Stone's song which was devoted to Ladybug.

Three jaws were dropped down but the trio didn't notice it. Adrien's bed rose up to the wall and under that they saw a closet. Adrien opened it and from that amount of red their eyes got watery.

"Hum… And I thought that Marinette was a stalker…" Alya choked.

"Dude, I think that you are crazy a little." Nino said.

Chloe kept silent. She hadn't got words.

And which words could describe the picture that they saw? All area of this closet was devoted for Ladybug. It begins from some photos of her and finished by full-length doll Ladybug.

"I forced to admit that you stand each other." Alya whispered when she saw calendar with Ladybug's hearts of their patrols.

Adrien was deep red while he was getting out from the top of his closet heart-made Valentine.

* * *

"Well, it is my turn now." Tikki said and flew away from purse with kwagatama in her hands. "It is the symbol of bond between kwamies and their Chosen." She explained it. "I gave it to Marinette on her birthday when Gina was akumatized into Befana."

"Hmm, I think I will ask Plagg about this theme someday…"

"Well, it's my turn now, right?" Rena asked.

"Yes. Do you know what does those lines means?"

"Well… It was a Copycat day. While you were on the presentation Marinette accidently sent to you a voice message, but, to be honest, the call button was pressed by me. In this message she called you hot stuff and some more stupid from her point of vision things. She panicked and she stole your phone from your closet."

"With my help." Tikki added.

"And what did you meant at "I thought that Marinette was a stalker"?"

"Well, she had got your full schedule, she knows where would you be and what time it would be, she learnt some photograph skills and stalkering to you to get some photos of you, she have got all your body parameters…"

"All? You mean… ALL?" Adrien blushed into crimson red.

"ALL." Alya nodded and glanced at her waist and golden hair boy became redder.

"What else should I know?" He whispered more confusedly.

"Shall I describe ALL her adventures to get you?"

"I think that it would be better if you will describe only main moments because I think that there are so many adventures that from them you can make TV series."

"And they are not on one season… Okay. At the Bubbler," She glanced at Nino with apologizing look, "she made a present to you and it was a handmade blue scarf but she was so happy that you was happy that it 'was' gift from your father that she didn't tell you about this. Then… Then Copycat you know already… About Mr. Pigeon you know too, at Dark Cupid she forgot sign this Valentine card, at Gamer she wanted to ask you out but she again turned on her shyness… If I will continue we will spent our two hours quickly. We already waste twenty minutes. If you want full list with maximum describing…"

"I will get it from her. Thank you, Alya. Had you save this voice message somewhere? You thought that I wouldn't notice your sly look?"

"Marinette didn't know that before I delete it from your phone I made a reserve copy in your archive so you can listen to it."

* * *

"Maybe we will back to the next lines? Chloe return them back to Earth. "What is this warm cold and who is the man who see the couple things?"

"Had you ever heard about Andre Ice cream man?"

"Yes. But I didn't buy his ice cream yet."

"Yet?" Adrien, Nino and Alya stared at her.

"I wanted to ask him out in the closest days. Maybe today." They saw Queen's face turning red and it was so unexpected that Rena reached for the not existed phone to make a photo of it. "Don't dare think about it Alya."

"Is he from our class?" Alya turned on her journalist's instincts.

"He is from our class and it is not Adrien."

"Yep, his heart is already occupied. It is not Ivan, it is not Max because he is looking for Sabine. Nathaniel or Kim? No… COME ON!"

"You thought that I will not notice Kurtzberg's glances?"

"Well, it was a little unexpected."

"So I was looking for Andre for couple of days and I know his location now. You can be calm," Chloe added. "He is out of range of any Wi-Fi antennas so he isn't hypnotized as others. I can show you a way to him thankfully to Jean."

"And what does mean next lines? "Her heart wants not your ingot gold which is here and hiding under the rings."?"

"Dude, I know it is hard to explain but I think I know what does it mean and I will tell you about it when we will reach Andre." Nino said.

Adrien raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Chloe, lead us to Andre."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Panic! At the Disco songs or content. I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #7. Lila is on the edge of abyss. Second spot and second conversation. Andre's ice cream. So we met.

* * *

Francoise-Dupont school, fifty minutes after conversation between Copier and Miraculous team.

* * *

Copier was cruel for her offenders. Lila understood this fact when she became puppet in villain's hands and when she returned her normal state.

It was… _weird_. Yes, that was _weird_ to look at all your actions as if you are only watcher. And you can't do anything as if you are wired.

Copier knew about this fact somewhere. Maybe she knew about it because Marinette is in the same state as she now.

Lila didn't like Dupain-Cheng. She hated her. But she was glad when Marinette showed herself to Miraculous team. It meant a lot to her. This nightmare will be ended today. She felt it. She also knew that Copier would gonna be defeated. Marinette will return to their lives… But she wouldn't be able to see her because she would be removed from school before Marinette came back there. Lila had already repented about her morning decision so many times.

Then she felt a warm of her body. How? For last half hour since Mr. Agreste's confession she hadn't felt her body because it was under Copier's control. Did she really understand how to resist to a person who controls you? She tried to move her left leg. It moved only on 0.5 inches but it still was very big progress… which was interrupted.

"I see that little liar resisting to me? Nah-nah, you wouldn't run away from _me_. You know that it was so stupid to move your leg but not your finger? In this way I could don't notice it. But now… I will return to you your body control."

Lila blinked. It seems to her?

"Of course not! It isn't seemed to you. But did I say that I will let you free? The final punishment… You remember that I called you bitch today? And do you remember that word which is rhymed with 'bitch'? And if you wouldn't sleep on the History lessons you would be knew how witches ended their lives."

And now, Lila with a gag in her mouth was tied to basketball post. Around her there were firewood and they were laid in the form which reminded circle. In five meters in front of her Copier stood and stared at her with evil smile.

"It is your final punishment, lying bitch! I'm not so tough to burn you down as same as inquisition. But who said that you are not gonna be burnt? You will burn yourself from shame after I do this." Copier transformed into Volpina and sent into Lila illusion which left her in her underwear. "Say thanks to me that I didn't make you naked." Then villain transformed into Pixelator. "Say 'cheese'!"

And then she found herself still tied, still on the firewood but on the white background.

"Oh, don't worry. We're gonna meet one man who will show yourself to the whole world. But wait. Why should he do this if I'm here?" And Copier transformed into Lady Wi-Fi. "We're live in 5… 4…"

* * *

"We're close to him. Hey Jean! Conduct us to Andre." Chloe greeted her butler with unexpected kind in her voice.

"Mademoiselle Bourgeois, are you alright?" Butler asked her with surprise in his voice.

"Of course I'm, Jean. Just conduct us."

"As you wish, mademoiselle."

They did only few steps when they saw new screen of Lady Wi-Fi. That meant that she wants to tell them something new. But then they noticed that those screens are appearing on the whole alley. This message was sent to whole Parisians.

"And we're live! You can see the final punishment for girl whose lie webs laid on our town as suffocation. As I heard right all my friends called her bitch. I'm a poet in my soul and I always trying to find a rhyme when I've got inspiration. And now my inspiration hinted me about Middle-ages. Let me introduce a woman who would be burnt on the bonfire if it was Middle-Age."

Lila understood what Copier meant in her words about burning from shame. She couldn't resist anymore and she fainted.

"So… Now defective Miraculous team…"

"For what reason we're defective?" Chloe got indignant.

"Who are you without _**me**_?" She transformed from Lady Wi-Fi form into Ladybug. "Who will lead you in fight? This _silly kitty_," She said it with twisting her lips and Chat felt how it was hurting hear this with mocking tone from his Lady but he immediately reminded himself that they are talking with akuma, "whose battles couldn't spending without any stupid puns and boasting? Or to this Foxxy tail girl? Let her do that and she will play to you dead March. Turtles are always slow and Quennie… You are such an arrogant as that you will do your manicure while others fighting. See? You are nothing without _**me**_."

"At this moment you're not Ladybug. You are akuma! And it is matter to us to return our Ladybug back despite on the fact that she's akumatized now."

"Okay. Let me remind you that you have got only one hour. Or I will show my mercy to this bitch and throw this torch onto firewood. You've got one hour. The final countdown started." And before she stopped her live Copier showed them an illusion of sandglass.

* * *

"Monsieur Andre is staying on the bridge. He looks a little upset but I think he will help you because he is very kind."

"Thank you, Jean."

"Now dude believe to me and my intuition." Carapace said to Adrien. "You should buy two types of ice cream: one which is yours taste and one which she is always got. I think that in those lines there was hidden hint and I told you already what it is. Now go. It's your mission."

Chat nodded and took Valentine's card and Tikki's present. Then he couldn't resist more and hugged all his team.

"Please be careful with Voice. But if you will make on him some bruises I wouldn't be upset. I didn't forgive him yet. And don't let him injure you all."

"We swear."

"And I think that I should drop my transformation before I will show myself to him. I will be under the bridge. But please, distract him to prove that he will not see my transformation."

"Okay."

"Good luck dude."

"Jean, get back to the hotel and wait us there."

"Of course, mademoiselle Chloe." Jean ran away as fast as he could and disappeared around the bend.

* * *

"Now kitty it's your turn." Alya said and then trio of them landed in front of ice cream man in their superhero form and greeted him. Meanwhile Chat hung on the bridge. Then he heard that trio swung away; he proved that nobody don't stare on him and dropped his transformation. It was weird but Plagg didn't say anything his usual but only whispered "Good luck, kid." And then he flew away into Marinette's purse where Tikki was hiding.

"Mr. Andre, can you help me?" He called ice cream man.

"Oh, poor boy. How did you get there?" He helped climb onto the bridge.

"Well, I met Miraculous team and they told me that I can help beat this akuma if I will remind this girl who she is and… that I love her. Your ice cream can help her because we both bought ice cream before. But before I came here I met hypnotized people and barely escaped from them. And then I hid so I came to you from underground. But there was again a wave of hypnotized so I don't understand how I did get there."

"Oh you came here to save Paris? I remember you and I remember her because you both bought your ice creams almost in the same time."

"Really?" It was a headshot to him. How he didn't notice her then? "Um… Sir, can you give me two ice creams? But can you put them in glasses?"

"One of those is to her? I still feel that she loves you and that if she was there she still would have her last ice cream. And yours is changed… I still see those dark as night hairs, her bluenette eyes but you see that she loves pink and she is still red. It is very interesting... Here is yours. And here is hers. In glasses as you asked. Good luck, kid. Save her and save Paris."

"Thank you, Andre. You really helped us."

Adrien ran away, hid and transform. Then he took two glasses of Andre's ice cream and put purse on him again. He grounded those items to don't lose them while he was transforming.

* * *

After ten minutes he arrived to stadium where they had battle with Stoneheart. He didn't notice anybody. Then he remembered that they defeated Stoneheart near with Eiffel Tower. He arrived there and saw a sign which told to him that he was awaited on the observation deck. He shrugged and entered to elevator. When he was on a halfway to his spot he began to sing:

_"Do I look lonely?_

_I see shadows on my face_

_People have told me I don't look the same…"*****_

* * *

"It seems that I've got some guest's." Voice of truth said.

"Neutralize them and get their Miraculous! I have a guest too." She brushed away butterfly from her eyes and stared at the elevator. It opened and she heard inside of it male's voice singing:

_"...watching the sky fall_

_The lace in your dress tangles my neck_

_How do I live?"*****_

* * *

_**A/N: * - Panic! At the Disco, "Death of a Bachelor."**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Part #8. Last battle. Defeat is a victory. Release is so long. Aftermath. Epilogue.

* * *

"Wow, my purr-tner, I never saw you singing. I'm impressed a little." Copier greeted mockingly. Now she was in the Ladybug's form.

"How dare you use my puns, akuma? I'm upset now."

"Well…" Copier transformed into Chat Noir. "While I'm transforming in Miraculous holder-rrr-s or into villains from our past I use not only their abilities but their habits too." Then she sighed. "You know, I'm tired from waiting. Now give me your Miraculous stone without any resistance and you will not get hurt."

"Bo-o-o-o-o-o-ring. Tritely." Chat yawned and leaned on his baton as if it was walking stick. "Why all villains use only one phrase to capture our Miraculous? Nothing originally today."

"You want something new?" Copier smiled predatory. "What about final fight between you and Marinette?" She transformed into Marinette.

Chat looked at her and whispered through his tears. "I… I can't fight with Marinette."

"And I think you will." With those words she threw in him Lady Wi-Fi's badges.

While he was dodge he noticed that Copier was still in Marinette's form. "WHAT THE HELL? How did you do that?"

"One of my abilities. My name is Copier, do you remember? So one of my abilities is that I can use in my first form all abilities, which villains from our past had got, if I was transforming into them." She told it while she was throwing Lady Wi-Fi's, Rogercop's, Reverser's badges. "And it is very cool because…" She made a hand move as if she was drawing a box and Chat was caught into steel cage. "…it makes me unstoppable! You lose, kitty. All you can do now is give me your Miraculous and tell your team that resistance is futile. Give me your Miraculous or Marinette will see how her body is hurting her partner."

* * *

"Well, I've got stalemate situation. Or not? What was written there in the list?

_"…You would give up after a fight_

_But remember that she's near with you._

_Drop your form which full of the night_

_And after this the winner is you_

_Because she will be able came back_

_And defend yourself from her..."_

Maybe it is time for the action?" He thought while his hands were grabbing from Marinette's purse Lucky Charm, her Valentine Card, Tikki's present and put them close with Andre's ice creams which weren't hit by Copier.

"Marinette! Look here! It is not you, you can resist to akuma! Just look there!" Adrien shouted.

Copier only laughed in answer. "She sees your attempts to cheer her in her fight with me, but this is not enough, you know? Get ready for pain, kitty. I told you to not resist to me…" She took the first step towards him showing with whole her look a threat."

"Are you sure?" Chat smiled back. "Plagg, claws in." He dropped his transformation and showed himself. "You still want to hurt Adrien?"

* * *

Copier stopped on the moment. "Sure. You didn't notice Marinette and her crush on you for years so you deserved some pain." She continued her movement while she was transforming her hand into Riposte's sword. But then she suddenly stopped. "What? How dare you? It is my body, not yours! You lose your battle…"

Then Adrien observed one of the most amazing, scariest and weirdest moments in his life.

Copier started blinking. She transformed in another villain or superhero every second. Then she shined very bright and Adrien closed his eyes to not go blind. After shining disappeared he looked forward and saw… two Marinettes.

"What the hell? How is it possible?" Then he noticed that Marinette who was left of him was wearing his present to her without any signs of akuma's influence while Marinette who was right of him had dark bracelet.

"YOU WILL NEVER HURT ADRIEN!" Adrien was stunned a little from shout which real Marinette did. Then his eyes grew wide when he saw that she threw into Copier Lady Wi-Fi's pause symbol and then broke bracelet where akuma was hiding. Akuma was bigger than previous butterflies that they ever caught. But Marinette caught it by her yo-yo and caught akuma then she frozed for a minute and Adrien saw that there is one more akuma in the air. Of course it was his dad's akuma and it got caught too. Then she took the list and threw it in the air with a cry "Miraculous Ladybug!" and Copier disappeared; "When she transformed?" Adrien thought. "Wait, her earrings still there in her purse. OH. MY. GOD. Now I know what does P.S. means…" He couldn't resist anymore and fainted. Before his mind gone dark he heard Marinette's voice which called him firstly softly, then anxiously, then very quiet as if she fainted too.

* * *

They were founded both very weak, both in their civilian identities by Nino, Alya and Chloe. They took them and brought them to the hospital where they explained to nurses that they had got direct contact with Copier and they both suffered from her. They also asked out for putting them in one hospital ward. Then they dropped their heroes form, took Tom and Sabine to hospital and started their waiting for Marinette's and Adrien's awakening.

* * *

**Marinette's POV; events are started from the moment of her akumatization.**

* * *

"My greetings, _la Revanche_. My name is Hawk Moth. I give you ability to take a revenge on people who abandoned you…"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Hawk Moth was surprised.

"I feel that it is not right ability. And this name… I should show them that I'm not hiding at avant-garde when villains are there and that Ladybug is never hiding behind their companions. If I could use their forms…"

"It's a great idea! So, my name is…"

"I've heard you already. Just describe me what can I do and leave me!"

"Your name is Copier. And I can't leave you before…"

"…before I will not bring you Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir. I know your speech very well. Just transform me!"

I felt that dark magic covered me from my head to my angles. And then I found myself tied to threads as if I was marionette.

"I will not let you control me! It is my task to show them and especially to Lila what it is real dangerous and real brave!" With those words I pulled my arms and broke off threads.

"Good decision, Marinette." I didn't recognize this voice. "Now let me do this…"

* * *

"Who are you? And what are you doing?" I noticed dark silhouette in the doorway. At the next second I found myself chained to the wall as same as middle-aged prisoners.

"Who I'm? Oh, I can answer you. Let me introduce myself: my name is Marinette; I'm usual girl who is going to usual school who had a crush on a boy and can't tell him anything. Oh, I forgot. I'm also Ladybug." I looked at this silhouette that walked into the light of the torch and stared on… me.

"How it is even possible? And why I'm here and I'm chained?"

"At first look at the background. What can you say about it?" Me-number-two answered with counterquestion.

I looked around: dirty wet walls, chains on the floor, torches. And two versions of me: me (real me) is chained to the wall. My copy is standing close to the doorway and playing with the keys. Wait, keys? And why I'm still chained?

"Can you rid me please? It is a little uncomfortable hanging on the wall."

"And to let you return control to your body? Nah-Nah. Your body is under my control now and with my abilities I can rule the world!"

The bitter truth fell upon me with all the weight of the hammer. "So, you are akuma, right?"

"As your service." She bowed to me.

"Can you get me an answer on my question?"

"On which of those? You asked me a lot since you are here."

"Where I'm now?"

"You? You are still in your body. More precisely you are in your mind and you are my prisoner."

"I'll get rid and you will not do evil to people!"

"I'm afraid that I can make you upset but if you will look inside of your mind… Yeah, it is weird: look inside your mind while you are inside your mind. Never mind. Look inside your mind and you can watch all things that I'm doing now. It's my little present to you: you can try to get rid if you will use it."

"What's the catch?" I asked mistrustfully.

"You will get a pain because it is your body doing all those things and people will think that it did you but not me. I'm clear as same as akuma! And it is present because it will be too boring to watch their defeat without any noticing. Now excuse me, I need go to your school to capture little miss Lila Rossi."

* * *

She left me but didn't close the door. I didn't want to follow for her advice but I hadn't got any choices. How they would win if this akuma too strong and there is no Ladybug? I must return control on my body! But those chains are too solid, I can't break them now. I took a deep breath and started watching events. I saw how Max got caught, heard Nath's and Kim's words but chains were still solid. Then I heard Juleka:

"Marinette! Please listen me again! I now that I'm gonna be punished by you after this but please, listen to me! You wasn't alone who didn't believe to Lila. Your closest friends ran away to check you after events from the lunch. We never saw Alya, Nino and Chloe so upset and… We never saw Adrien so mad at somebody when he was blaming Lila. We saw his genuine emotions: he was hurt that you were hurt by Lila and he said aloud here that he loves you. He wants to see you, Marinette. And I think that he wouldn't see somebody another in you."

Adrien said aloud that he loves me? I should break those chains!

This attempt to rid myself was more successful. I heard quiet 'Crack!' in one of the links which held my right arm. On one moment I felt again my body, fresh air…

And then I found myself chained again, again in my mind. Akuma stood in front of me and studied my tired face.

"Well, I see that you used my present. But if you noticed you're tired a little. I will stop your attempts to get yourself rid every time and every time I will do it tougher then in previous time. Now you will take a nap. But don't worry; you will remember ALL my actions." With those words she threw in my face something like a dust and I felt that I can't resist to my desire to sleep. I fall asleep under the sound of evil laugh.

* * *

I woke up very fast because I heard something familiar. Nino?

"…de, if she called you your Chat wedding will be soon." I heard Nino's voice but now he was into Carapace clothes.

"Nah, nah, nah! I will marry only on Adrien. If I will ask him out finally…" I heard my voice and words of akuma. HOW SHE DARE ASKING OUT ADRIEN?!

"And what prevents you from doing this?" I felt that Chat pulled time as long as he could.

"Well…"

But I broke one chain and I again felt my body. Then I looked at the screen and said the most stupid thing that I could, "What I'm doing here? Chat, Re…"

"STOP!"

Again dark atmosphere, again dark wet walls, again torches and again chains… Wait. I ridded already my right hand! Why it is chained again?

Behind those thoughts I didn't notice akuma who was standing in front of me. When I noticed it I felt a pain in my left cheek: akuma slapped me with all power as my body could produce.

"The next time I will cut your right pinky. Understood?"

I nodded. Akuma got away and I was alone again.

* * *

I didn't want to see what akuma is doing now so I decided to suffer my chains. I made a little progress in this employment when I felt that I should look at the events in real world.

The first thing that I heard was Chat's singing. I caught myself on a thought that his voice is very cool. Wait, it is mine Chat who is flirting with me all his free time. Then I recognized the song. "Death of a Bachelor"… He is such a romantic… But he is flirter! Then I recognized what he put on the floor. O-oh.

Andre's ice cream? And one of those is similar with that ice cream which I always got from him. Ice cream which reminds me about Adrien. Another one was Chat's because it reminds Ladybug. But wait. Why one half of this with red ball and chocolate crumbs and another half with pink ball? What does it mean?

"Marinette! Look here!" I heard Chat's cry and noticed some things near with him. My purse, Valentine card which I sent to Adrien unsigned, two glasses of ice cream, Tikki's present on my birthday… Lucky charm?!

"Get ready for pain, kitty. I told you to not resist to me…" I heard akuma's words.

"Are you sure?" Chat smiled back. "Plagg, claws in." He dropped his transformation and showed himself. "You still want to hurt Adrien?"

ADRIEN?! CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN?!

"Sure. You didn't notice Marinette and her crush on you for years so you deserved some pain."

My eyes lit up the red shroud so I didn't noticed how rid myself. The last thing that I remember that I was standing in front of me-akuma…

* * *

**End of the POV.**

* * *

Hospital corridor, one hour after events.

* * *

"I'm glad that you helped Marinette and saved her." Tom couldn't stop crying and hugging Sabine, Chloe, Alya and Nino. He was so glad that his daughter was safe that his eyes were red and dry. But Sabine didn't look better than her husband.

Trio decided that they should tell to couple why previous day was the most dangerous day of Hawk Moth's attacks. They told about their secret identities (at this part of their story Sabine couldn't help but settled on the floor) and that Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir whole this time (at this moment joined to Sabine). This information helped them to prepare for awakening of teens. But it was 20:00 already and visiting was closed. They decided that if Marinette's parents will have got a call from hospital they will call to their trio

The next day was sunny. But before Tom and Sabine went down to open their bakery they received a call from hospital which informed them that Marinette woke up.

They called to Alya Nino and Chloe immediately and then moved to the hospital. There they met Gabriel Agreste who was under the escort of two cops. The reputation of Hawk Moth was doing its job: it was easy to notice that nurses eschewed him. And the reaction of three friends was predictable: they pretended to not notice him.

Then Dr. Laskervelt who was looking for Marinette's and Adrien's state warned them to not make loud sounds, to not shout, to… The list was very long but all points of them showed that they shouldn't disturb patients. Then he opened the door and conducted them to ward.

The first thing that they noticed was that Adrien is not in his bed. Then they noticed that Adrien and Marinette both were taking a nap in her bed. Dr. Laskervelt opened his mouth to tell something about patient discipline but the knock of closed door made them woke up.

* * *

"Dad, I can explain all of this!" They both said in the same time. Then they both blushed into the red.

"Gentleman, can you leave us alone?" Tom said with a chuckle turning to cops and doctor.

"Sure." Cops nodded.

"But… I should watch for their states…" Dr. Laskervelt tried to resist.

"We will call you if they would need a help. We only want to talk with them." Sabine assured.

"Can you remove the bandages from our heads, doctor? We haven't got any wounds there. They are only disturbing to us." Adrien said.

They saw that he hesitating. "Okay. I will remove them. But I warn you: it is not good idea."

He removed bandages and quitted. Marinette and Adrien looked at their friends and parents with perplexity because they were froze and their arms were pressed to the mouth.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I-I'm sorry for this." Gabriel said and looked down.

"Your hair… You are both half-gray." Alya whispered.

* * *

Epilogue.

* * *

They went back to homes on the next day. Adrien didn't want to return to his Mansion but Marinette persuaded him to stay there for some time. Gabriel went to prison where he was waited for court. School was closed on a week after those events to have some repair. Lila disappeared and there was some rumors that somebody saw her in Nice in one of the church as monk. Paris was unusually quiet.

Adrien was sitting in his room and spent his time in melancholy and in conversations with Plagg. It was the third day after hospital discharge and he couldn't find what to do. Suddenly he heard a knock in his window. He opened it.

"Come in, Marinette. I was waiting for you three days." He said with a sad smile.

"Spots off. You don't know how I wanted to see and talk with you. But Tikki," She looked angrily at her kwami, "said that we both need time to have a rest."

"Had you saw somebody in those days?"

"Anybody. Even our companions didn't visit me."

"Me too." He sighed. "You know, I was afraid that I will never return you back."

"I thought that I will never see you again." She sighed too. Then she started to play with your fingers as if she drew something.

* * *

"CAUTION!" Adrien shouted and grabbed around her waist to jump with her on his bed. There was a piano on the place where they were few moments ago. "And why I have there two pianos now?" Adrien asked. Then he noticed in which position he laid on Marinette and blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry Mari…"

"You can still lie on me, it is nicely." She sighed dreamly. "But at first: can somebody explain me what happened?"

"Master Fu said that it is residual effect of powers of Overakuma." Tikki answered. "You can use some abilities which were used by you mostly when you were akumatized."

"So…"

"I think that you can use abilities of Evillustrator, Volpina, Lady Wi-Fi. Maybe someone else. But you should be careful." Tikki said.

"How long this effect will be with me?"

"We think that it will be with you for twenty years."

"I'm over." Adrien sighed.

"Why?!" Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

"With this wife my life would be so perfect that I'm gonna die from happiness."

"Did you ask me for my and parents permission?" Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"I asked your parents already and they are agreed. But I'm afraid of asking you about it because I'm afraid of to be rejected.

"C'mon, I'm joking. Of course I will agree. At this moment we can start dating and after graduation we can play a wedding. Are you agreeing with my plan?"

"I always told that your plans are amazing! I love you, Bugaboo."

"I love you too, Kitty."

And then they kissed.

* * *

"Pah!" Plagg turned around from them. Then he stared at Camembert and he get one idea in his mind. He took the wheel of Camembert and stuck it between their lips.

"PLAGG!"

"I told you that you will love this cheese!"

"WHERE IS MY FLY SWATTER?!"

"Oops." Plagg turned around and flew away as fast as he could.

"Get back little bastard!"

"I'll be back when you will kiss each other again!"

* * *

_**A/N: Sooo... This is the end! Copier is officially ended and it is sad :(. But I'm still working on fan fictions "Who is he? Who is she? Who are they?" and "Accidental revealing stories". But there will be more projects! I'm already started writing new fan fiction and, just believe me, it will be something new! (I hope on it because I hadn't see anything similar.) **_


End file.
